Bacio
by COCORin
Summary: "Why does that stupid bastard always do this to me?" the honey-brown eyed country whispered.  "Why? Why can't he spend some time with me for once?"  Cute fluffy Oneshot, Spamano and of course Shonen-Ai! Rated T just to be on the safe side...


**Authors Note: So yeah I decided to write my first fanfiction which is a Spamano one!**

**I'm new to writing and I'd be glad if I get critism but no flames, please ;A;**

**Warning!:**** Short rushed story, fluffy/cheesy and of course yaoi, don't like? Don't read.**

**On with the story!~**

_**Bacio**_

It was a hot day in Roma. Most people decided to better stay at home cause of the heat.

Except for Romano.

"That stupid Tomato Bastard, he just had to go outside with Potato Bastard B and that perverted French idiot", he said with a pout crossing his features.

His curl was bouncing up and down while he was walking down an empty road with no people in sight. He stopped though when he reached his destination.

"Finally here", he said with a small sigh while wiping the sweat of his brows. Said destination was a bench in front of the glistening sea. The bench was a little bit broken and the handles were rusty but Romano didn't mind.

He only came to this place because it was more or less deserted, so he had enough peace and quiet to think.

He sat down on the bench. "Why does that stupid bastard always do this to me?" the honey-brown eyed country whispered.

"Why? Why can't he spend some time with me for once?" He felt his eyes sting. Romano planned on telling Spain that he wanted to spent some time with him together on this hot day, maybe eat some gelato together, but before Lovino could say anything, his tomato loving bastard said that he had plans with Gilbert and Francis and was out for the whole day.

Then a thought crossed his mind. What if he actually hated him and only hangs out with his friends because he's annoying him?

"No... that can't be true!" he sobbed his honey eyes spilling warm tears. He didn't care if someone saw him like that; all he could think about was if Spain actually couldn't stand him.

The truth is he loved that Spanish dork. He loved his goofy but dazzling smile, he loved his chocolate brown hair, he loved his bright green eyes, he loved how sweet he could be at times, he loved his teasing, his carefree attitude, heck he loved everything about that _bastardo._

He loved **him.**

But he knew, he knew he could never have him.

"Fuck..." Romano muttered under his breath. His salty tears continued falling, creating wet dots on his clothing.

Suddenly he heard footsteps approaching behind him. He tensed.

"Roma...?" Said country quickly wiped his tears off and turned around, only to see his secret crush standing in front of him.

"S-Spain...? W-What are you doing here, why aren't you out with those b-bastards?" he felt fresh tears stinging behind his eyes but he refused to let them fall.

"Ah... yeah well you see..." Spain started while scratching the back of his head nervously. "A-Actually I was at a bar with them but I guess I kind of... missed you, Lovi..." Romano's eyes widened. Did he just hear that right? The man he loves the most **missed** **him**?

"W-W-What are you saying? Bastardo!" he yelled blushing furiously. Spain only laughed wholeheartedly at how cute his lovely Roma was right now.

"You see, I felt kind of bad not spending time with the person I love the most..." _Wait..._ He clasped his hand in front of his mouth, his eyes wide in shock and his cheeks growing a light rosy color. He wasn't supposed to say that! When he looked over to his _'poco tomate'_ he had to stifle a laugh.

Romano's eyes were glazed from the previous tears as he was narrowing his eyes to the floor, his lips formed a tiny cute pout and his face was literally as red as a tomato.

The sun kissed Spaniard opened his mouth to say something but the smaller Country cut him off. "Do you mean it...?"

"Huh?"

He didn't notice Romano inching closer and closer.

"That you love me the most..." he looked directly to the Spanish man's direction, his eyes glazed and his face having a slight red hue.

Spain thought for a minute: _"Do I really love him? Ah who am I kidding, of course I do!"_

Meanwhile Lovino nervously waited for a response. When he didn't get an answer he opened his mouth to say something: "Ahh... um... never mind Spain, you don't have to ans- mmpph!" before he could utter a single word he felt a pair of lips on his own. As he widened his brown eyes in shock he saw **his** tomato bastard in front of him. **Kissing him**!

At first he didn't react in any way he just stood there and didn't move one single muscle, but then he relaxed and gave in to the tempting touch. He wrapped his arms around the Spaniard's tanned neck and moved his soft lips against his in an innocent kiss.

When they felt their lungs screaming for air they parted their lips and looked into each other's eyes.

"Lovi..."

"Toni..." he breathed out

"I love you."

"I love you too, bastard" he said smiling a smile that was only reserved for his lover.

And their lips met on a second kiss.

_~ Fin ~_


End file.
